72 Uninterrupted Hours
by greysmuts
Summary: Derek's sister Amelia takes the children for a weekend while Meredith and Derek go to LA, for the weekend to spend time with one another, alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek, just wait. In a few hours we will have 72 uninterupted hours of doing just this." Meredith told Derek as she slid out from underneath him. Derek groaned flopping across the bed in disappointment. Derek watched his wife, he was excited his sister Amelia had decided to come into town to babysit the children so that the two of them could spend time with each other, with no distractions. Meredith walked over to grab the Victoria's Secret bag in which the new lingerie she had just purchased was in.  
"Oh, so I see you got me a new present." Derek says raising an eyebrow. She looks at him and laughs and then decides to play along,  
"Not that it really matters, considering we will probably be naked most of the weekend." She says inching towards him once again.  
"Oh, is that so Dr. Grey?" he says grabbing her waist as she begins to put her legs up one by one so she is on his lap. Meredith giggles and then says,  
"Oh, it's a promise Dr. Shepherd." she lets out quietly as they lock lips. Their tongues begin to dance with one another as their door swings open.  
"Hi, don't want to know what's going on in here just want to let you know I'm here." Amelia says with one hand covering her two eyes. The three laugh and Meredith removes herself from Derek's lap. Meredith walks towards Amelia as Derek slaps her ass lightly, making her laugh. Meredith hugs her sister-in-law. "So, you guys have a flight to catch in about two hours to LA, if you can make it a few hours without ripping each other's clothes off, I would suggest leaving now so you don't hit traffic." Amelia told them. Derek's face turned red mortified that his sister was cracking jokes about his sex life, it was almost as if yesterday he was threatening any boy Amelia mentioned to him. "Okay, thank you Amy, you are my favorite sister." Derek said grabbing Meredith's hand and heading towards their bedroom door. Amelia laughed and told her brother,  
"You say that to all of us, but I will choose to believe you, because you are my favorite brother." Meredith gave Amelia a light kiss on the cheek as they left their bedroom and approached the rooms of their children who were taking naps. They kissed their cheeks and headed towards their car.  
"Bye!" they both yelled as they shut the front door of their house. Derek walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Meredith. The car was packed earlier this morning so all they had to do was drive to the airport. Meredith leaned over to the driver's side to open the door for Derek. Derek smiled at the gesture because in the many years he had known his wife Meredith, this was one of the cute things she did that made him love her even more. Derek put the keys in the ignition as he put his hand on Meredith's thigh because he knewthis drove her crazy. She let out a moan because just his touch was such a turn on to her. "Der-" she let out. He looked over to her and grinned. He removed his hand and began backing out of their driveway to the airport. -  
When they arrived at the airport, Derek grabbed their luggage from the trunk as Meredith held onto the plane tickets, that were in her possesion. They made their way through security and all the way to their terminal. By this point they were sitting in silence on the plane hand in hand. The plane seemed remotely empty besides the few people in the back. Meredith looked at Derek and his icy blue eyes as he looked at her and smiled. "So, I was thinking of taking a nap while on the plane, because I know we aren't getting much sleep tonight." he told her. Meredith laughed a little louder than anticapted causing Derek to laugh as well. Meredith slowly moved her hand down his leg and squeezed his thigh. "Mmmm, Derek we need to go to the store first because if you plan on spending three days not leaving our hotel, were gonna need something to eat." She told him. Derek raised an eyebrow and moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered,  
"I can think of things to eat while we are there." he said. Meredith giggled and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Derek watched her sleep on him and shortly after closed his eyes as well. -  
By the time they landed in LA, it was nearly dusk. They had just picked up their rental car and headed to the store. Meredith had her glasses on that drove Derek wild because of how sexy she looked in them. "So besides the things we wrote, is their anything else we will need?" She said turning her head towards him. Derek chuckled and shook his head no. Meredith smiled lightly as they approached the grocery store. Meredith ripped the paper in half and handed the one side to Derek. "Okay, you get this stuff, I'll grab these things, and when we are done we can meet up to pay, and leave to go to the hotel." Derek grabbed the paper scanned the list and then opened his car door,  
"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." he said and quickly kissed her cheek. Meredith opened her door and headed towards the store.

Meredith had just finished her list and grabbed a few extra things for later. She searched the store for Derek until she saw him standing on line. Meredith walked over towards him and snuck up behind him saying "I got all the groceries and grabbed this for dessert." lifting a bottle of whip cream. Derek turned around mortified revealing the woman he was talking to in front of him.  
Meredith turned as red as the woman's hair in front of her and let out,  
"Addison! I forgot you moved to LA, after, um, after-"  
"After you stole my husband, right." she said letting out a laugh. Meredith and Derek looked at each other and forced a laugh. Meredith quickly hid the bottle of whip cream behind her back, as Addison and Derek watched her do it. Addison grabbed her wallet to pay the cashier for the groceries she had gotten. Meredith watched as she moved the bags into the cart and as she walked to leave.  
"Well, Derek, Meredith. It was very nice seeing you guy, and I am very glad to see you both so happy." she said letting out a smile. Meredith was surprised at how genuinely nice Addison was being. Meredith smiled at her and then at her husband. A man walked towards Addison and grabbed the cart, "Oh allow me honey." he said. Addison looked at the fairly attractive man than back at the couple. She turned a little red and went,  
"Um, Jake. This is my ex-husband Derek and his wife Meredith. Derek, Meredith. This is my fiancee, Jake Reilly" she said with a smile. Derek looked shocked and Meredith grabbed onto his arm. They both put hands out and shook his hand. After standing in moments of silence in the grocery store Addison and Jake finally departed leaving the store and a very surprised Meredith and Derek. Meredith laughed as did Derek as they handed the cashier their groceries. Meredith handed the woman the whip cream to pay for causing Derek to laugh. "Dessert?" he said laughing uncontrollably. She looked at him embarrassed then laughed quickly taking the bottle into her own hands. Derek finished paying for the groceries and grabbed Meredith's hand. "So Dr. Grey, are you ready to head to the most beautiful hotel in LA ever?" as the two headed towards the car. Meredith smiled and looked back at him, "Oh, of course anything for you Dr. Shepherd." with a smile.

hey guys! okay so this chapter is very basic, but i promise the next chapter will have lots of merder fluff. please review & be totally honest. it is all very appreciated!  
thank you so much! - b 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, I hope you and your wife have a wonderful night!" the lady behind the front desk called to Derek as he claimed their room key. Meredith was impatiently waiting by the elevators when Derek finally approached her with their room key and luggage in his hands. Meredith smiled as she noticed him and pressed the elevator buttons.  
"So Meredith, are you excited for the best weekend of your life." he questioned grinning at her.  
"Second best weekend, I was 15 at a school dance when I lost my virginity on a Saturday night." she said looking at him letting out a smile. Derek looked at her and arched his eyebrows. The elevator doors opened and Meredith walked in first, Derek following behind playfully swatting her ass. Meredith turned to him as he pressed the doors to there floors. Meredith warmly smiled, excited to have the whole weekend away from work, and her mom duties and her friends drama. It was just her,  
Derek, and lots of sex. The doors finally opened and Meredith let Derek lead the way, this time she pinched his ass causing him to grab her wrist and drag her to the end of the hall. When they got to the large doors Derek dropped the bags and put hand over Meredith's eyes and the other had the key to open the door. The door swung open and Meredith moved Derek's hand in complete awe over the room. Meredith gasped at the amazing scent of the rose petals filling the room, the heart shaped bed filled with chocolates and was completely amazed at the seven-foot bath tub shaped like a chamapagne glass. Meredith turned remembering Derek was behind her as he finished bringing their two bags in the room. "Derek, did you seriously do this?" she said smiling.  
"My credit card and the workers did most of the work, the only work that will be done by me is under the sheets. Happy almost Anniversary honey." he said walking towards her. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard and passionately. Meredith tugged on his jacket and within seconds it fell to the ground. She kicked off her shoes as they inched towards the bed with their lips still locked with one another. Derek pushed her to the bed and took his shoes off. He leaned on top of her and unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing kissing down her chest all the way down her stomach. Meredith wrapped her legs around Derek's torso feeling the bulge on the inside of his pants. She grinded her hips against his. Derek removed her legs and then zipped down her pants. Meredith sat back and watched him do this letting herself sink in to the comfortable bed. When she looked up she saw her completely naked husband leaning back on top of her. Meredith kissed him hard and rolled the over so she was on top "Wow, Mer, I love it when you take charge." he said. Meredith smiled and removed herself from on top of him. She walked away from the bed lifting her head up signalling that he should follow, which he immediately did. Meredith walked towards the champagne glass hot tub and walked up the ladder. She lifted her legs into the steamy water which sent chills up her spine. Derek stepped in sitting alongside her. He grabbed her hips and moved her so she was sitting in between his naked legs. She felt his large erection pushing against the side of her leg. He moved her hair to the side and whispered,  
"So where were we?" as he began kissing her neck. Meredith leaned back letting him do all the work. She could feel herself getting hot, and not just because of the water. She quickly turned and began kissing him back. Her breasts pushed against his chest as he let out a loud moan. That was the biggest boost of confidence to Meredith and all she needed to keep going. She carefully put her hand underwater and grabbed onto his erection. He moaned at the touch of her hands and put his arms up. Meredith played with his balls in her hand as he continued to moan. When he finally couldn't take it much longer, he flipped her over so was ontop of her and began kissing her. He moved his mouth down to her breasts and began sucking on her left nipple and massaging the one on the right. Meredith began screaming loudly at the sensations Derek's touch was sending through her body. Meredith began wiggling her hips to grind against Derek. He looked into her eyes and inserted two fingers inside of her as she threw her head back. Derek moved his fingers around knowing just what to do to drive her wild. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck to keep herself from going under the water. Her body was twitching and spasming as Derek's fingers went in and out. He removed his fingers and their lips met. Their tongues danced as they rolled around and Meredith was finally sitting on his lap. Derek looked at her body glistening and the smell of roses and sex in the air he grabbed her face,  
"Meredith, I want you in me." He begged looking into her eyes. Meredith carefully positioned herself and rode Derek. He let out moans as did she. Derek could feel himself preparing to cum as did Meredith. Her eye was approaching as Derek slid in and out of her. She felt amazing as she cried out his name louder than ever. Finally after they were both satisfied they sat side by side in the tub and looked at each other. Derek put his arm around her still breathing heavily and asked,  
"Now when was the last time we did that?" She smiled at him.  
"I'm not sure Der. But it feels great this needs to become an occasional thing because I am not sure I will be able to resist when we get back home." He laughed at her remark and looked into her green eyes.  
"Want to go again?" he questioned lifting an eyebrow. Meredith rolled her eyes and splashed him with water. "Or we could walk a mile to the pier and get ice cream because I am starving." She said beginning to stand up. Derek watched her and grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap and began tickling her. "Derek!" she screamed. She was beyond ticklish and hated being tickled. Derek always did it anyways though. Meredith finally stood and Derek followed along. They grabbed clothes out of their luggage that would be comfortable in the California night. When they were done they walked out of the hotel hand in hand towards the ice cream place.

When they reached the ice cream place Meredith looked at the menu and smiled and turned towards Derek, "Oh my god! Derek! They have our favorite, mint chocolate chip!" she smiled bouncing up and down. Derek walked up behind her wrapping his hands around her, "Mer, I never told you this, but mint chocolate chip is not my favorite. I only get it because you like it. My favorite is cookie dough." he says smiling. Meredith turns at him looking confused. She smiled sweetly happy that Derek ate mint chocolate chip all the years they had been together just to make her happy. When the man asked what they wanted she ordered two waffle cones, one with mint chocolate chip one with cookie dough and both with whip cream. Derek joyfully paid the man as they walked back towards the hotel talking.  
"So, Meredith. I know that lately things have been crazy with Zola starting kindergarten and you just recently having Bailey, but I miss us. The crazy sex, the fun adventures, the cuddling on the couch. I miss it all. And I know it's hard with everything and stuff but I was h-" Meredith cuts him off letting the whip cream on her mouth onto his. He laughs and licks it off of his tongue. "Well Mer, I am glad you listen so well." She smiles and they continue the rest of the way to their hotel hand in hand enjoying their ice creams. Meredith had just finished the ice cream as they arrived to the hotel. Derek's was gone nearly as soon as they got it. Derek followed Meredith in as she made her way to lie down on the bed. Meredith was tired but she craved Derek. He sat next to her as she finished the remains of the ice cream cone. When she was done she grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. She indulged him in a kiss still tasting the ice cream they had minutes before. Derek pulled on the hem of her shirt as she pulled his over her head. Meredith moaned as Derek began massaging her breasts through her bra. Meredith sat up and unclasped it biting on her lower lip. Derek giggled moving his hands up and down her leg as they made out like teenagers in junior high. Meredith unbuttoned her pants and Derek pulled them off. Derek felt her wetness through her underwear and quickly removed them inserting two fingers inside her.  
"Derek!" she yelled out now not caring who heard her. Derek removed his pants and quickly his boxers lowering himself down Meredith's body sucking on her clit driving her wild. Meredith grabbed onto Derek's hair and screamed out loudly. Derek lifted his head up and made eye contact. Meredith breathing heavily let out, "Derek, I need you in me now." Derek, listening to her commands did as she said leading them both to have an orgasm. Meredith cried out in pleasure as Derek smiled because of the amazing high the sex was giving him. Finally Derek hopped off Meredith lying beside her both of them laughing. They turned heads and looked at each other. Meredith rolled over to the night stand and turned the lights off, "Good night Der." she said moving her naked body closer to his. He smiled, "Good night Mer." as he wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist.

im so happy with all the positive reviews! this chapter is super smutty & kinda short again [sorry!] anyways school just started so i will try to update every so often!  
please review, thanks! - b 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up the next morning putting his arm to the side so he could touch his wife. When he extended his arm all he felt was the other side of the mattress.  
He calmly rose only to see all of Meredith's clothes still lying on the floor from the night before. Derek got up and walked towards the other side of the hotel. "Hey stranger." Meredith said turning around and smiling. Derek smiled warmly at the sight of Meredith wearing his blue button down from the night before her legs exposed.  
"You look better in that than I do." Derek told his wife. He walked over to his wife and grabbed her waist pulling her into a hug.  
"Mer, what are you doing up so early?" he questioned. Meredith backed away now grabbing his waist looking at his face. "Derek, it's nearly noon." she said letting out a chuckle. Derek looked suddenly confused, "We haven't slept this late in ages I mean even when we were in bed this late, we weren't actually sleeping." he said. Meredith swatted him with her hand and he smiled. "So, what are you doing in the kitchen anyways?" he asked her. Meredith let go of their hug and walked back towards the fridge, "Just trying to find a snack or something until you got up. But here you are." she said smiling. Derek walked up behind her taking a peak in the fridge as well. His hands touched the back of her waist and he glided down them. Meredith leaned her head back onto his shoulder enjoying his touch. Derek turned her around and kissed her hard. Meredith touched his body that was only covered in his boxer briefs and slid her hands across them. Meredith moaned and Derek soon grabbed her by the ass and placed her on the counter. Derek was hungry for something other than food. Meredith wrapped her legs around his body as they continued making out. Derek soon pulled apart leaving Meredith confused. He walked towards the fridge and turned towards her, "So, you still hungry?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. Meredith tilted her head confused as to why he cared if she was hungry when they were just about to have sex.  
Meredith lifted her shoulders, "I mean I guess. But I can wait." she confessed. Derek grabbed something from the fridge and put it behind his back as he shut the door and approached her again. Meredith was confused until Derek lifted a bottle of whip cream up and put it in her mouth. Meredith laughed at the chill of the cool whip cream on her mouth. Derek soon met her mouth and the whip cream mingled between their two tongues. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed the bottle again adding more whip cream to their lips. "Oh my god Derek." Meredith let out as they began kissing again. Derek used his one free hand and began undoing the buttons on the shirt of his that Meredith was wearing. Meredith licked the remains of the whip cream from her mouth as Derek did this. When he was done with the shirt he let it slide down her revealing her nakedness. Derek moved her hair and added some of the whip cream to her neck. Meredith felt chills once again as the whip cream met her skin. Derek soon put his mouth to her neck and began to lick it off of her. Meredith began bucking her hips showing Derek she wanted more. He slid his arm across the counter and quickly lied her down. He grabbed the bottle and spread whip cream all up her stomach and breasts. He started above her waist with his tongue and made his way up to her breasts. Meredith arched her back before Derek removed her panties. He removed his boxers and Meredith quickly snatched the bottle from his hands.  
"My turn." she said before hopping off the counter. She put whip cream on her hands confusing Derek. She began grabbing his shoulders and moved her hands down his body moving the whip cream with her. Meredith then began licking all the remains off of him as he groaned out in pleasure. When he couldn't take it he grabbed her and brought her to the floor with him along the whip cream in her hand.  
"Mer, no more teasing, I need you in me now." Meredith lied on her back as Derek began inserting himself in her. She screamed and clenched onto the bottle. Derek grabbed it from her and spread it all through out her body and began licking it. Meredith couldn't handle the pleasure any longer and let loose. Derek sat up finally against the cabinets and Meredith lied her head in his lap.  
"Wow." she let out. Derek ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah. Wow. That was-"  
"Amazing." she said cutting him off. Derek smiled and grabbed the bottle. This time he put some on Meredith's nose making her laugh. The smell of sex and whip cream filled the air as they laughed in the middle of the empty kitchen. Meredith grabbed her finger and swiped the cream on her face and inserted it into her mouth. "Definetly not hungry anymore." Derek said breaking the silence. Meredith nodded her head agreeing. For a few minutes they lied on the floor until Meredith's phone rang. Meredith groaned as she stood up grabbed Derek;s shirt and headed towards the bedroom where she left her phone the night before. Meredith looked at the caller ID.  
"Hello, Amelia? Is everything ok?" she questioned.  
"Oh! Zola! Hi sweetie, are you guys alright?" Meredith asked her six year old daughter on the phone. Derek walked in the room and Meredith put the phone on speaker,  
"Mommy. Are you and daddy tired?" the little voice asked on the phone. Meredith looked at Derek confused for a moment and then responded,  
"Um, no honey. Mommy and daddy are fine. Why did you ask?" she said still concerned. Zola got quiet on the other end and then said, "Well, Aunt Amelia told me you and daddy might not answer the phone a lot this weekend because you would be in bed." Meredith looked at Derek who's face was quickly turning pink. Meredith tried to find the words to tell her daughter but all that came out was,  
"Uh, no. We are not tired Zo, but mommy and daddy love you, we will talk to you later. Bye sweetheart."  
"Bye mommy." Zola said and then they both hung up. Meredith turned her head towards Derek and looked at him. He covered his face and started laughing. "Oh my god! Derek! That was so bad oh my god!" she said beginning to laugh as well. Derek walked over to Meredith who was once again wearing his shirt and wrapped her in his arms. Meredith hugged him digging her face in his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her and tackled her onto the bed and began tickling her. "Derek! Derek! Derek!" she began screaming inbetween laughs. Derek watched her and proceeded tickling her as he said,  
"You know Mer, you have been screaming my name out a lot lately." and smirked. Meredith hit him lightly and slid out from his tight grip. She rolled over next to him and lied down next to him. Derek played with her hair as they lie in silence. Meredith pulled herself up,  
"I need to shower I smell like whip cream." as she moved towards the bathroom. Derek already naked followed behind her and turned the shower on. Meredith threw the half buttoned shirt on the floor and stepped in alongside her husband. She wrapped her arms around his stomach hugging him from behind. He grabbed her hands as they soaked in the hot shower. Meredith smiled at Derek's touch and leaned her head on his back. Meredith loved being married to Derek. She loved that they could both be naked and not need to have sex, although she wouldn't mind if Derek wanted sex. Meredith continued squeezing him as he enjoyed her touch her turned around to face her and within seconds their lips touched, followed by their tongues. Meredith pinned Derek up against the wall still kissing him lightly and softly. "Wow we need to shower more at home." Derek let out in between breaths. Meredith put her finger to his lip to keep him quiet as she went down. Meredith grabbed his balls with her hand and began to lick the tip of his penis. Derek let out a groan because of the sensations Meredith's mouth was sending through his body. Derek held onto the walls for support and finally when he reached his high, Meredith stood back up. She leaned against him and just let the water hit them for minutes. When they both finally finished washing, they stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom near the champagne glass tub and bed. Meredith sat in her robe while Derek had a towel around his waist,  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Derek questioned. Meredith looked up at him,  
"Wow, I never thought I would need a break from sex, but let's get dinner, and we can finish this later." she said letting the robe slide down her shoulder a little. Derek watched her do this and looked at his watch. "Oh well, it's only 4 and I guess dinner doesn't need to happen right now." Derek said throwing his wife on the bed. Meredith giggled as the two began to make love for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

okay, so i was wondering if i should continue this fanfic after there vacation is fun or just write a sequel! please let me know! p.s. i enjoyed writing this chapter it was beyond smutty and it was just enjoyable to write aha! - b 


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith sat across from Derek at the fancy, and quite busy Italian restaurant. Derek had already known what he wanted to eat from the menu, so he rested his head on his hand and stared at Meredith while she looked through the menu. She was breath-taking in that tight black lace dress that hugged her in all the right places he had thought. When Meredith decided what she wanted she closed the menu and looked at her husband who was staring at her. She couldn't help but smile,  
"What?" she questioned still grinning. He continued to look at her and smiled as well. "Reminiscing." he said still staring. Meredith looked at him and repeated the word in confusion,  
"Reminiscing?" she looked at him now confused. He giggled and sat up straight, "You, me, an exam room, on prom night. Your panties on the bulletin board." Meredith looked at him and covered her face to hold back from laughing so loudly. She sure remembered the night. Meredith moved her hands revealing her beautiful smile. Derek smiled back and watched as Mer reached for the glass of wine in front of her. She took a sip and placed the glass down. She then ran her foot in heels under the table against Derek's calves. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows and whispered to her, "Oh god Mer! Not here." he said smiling largely. Meredith giggled but she could not help herself. After years of marriage, teasing him was her second favorite thing to do with him, sex being the first. Meredith continued smiling as the waiter returned with their drinks. "Thank you." Meredith said. She took a sip of her drink and checked the time on her phone, 7:45 p.m. When her and Derek finally decided to get ready for their date.  
Derek set his glass down and looked at his beautiful wife once again, "4 years of marriage tomorrow. Can you believe that Mer?" he said. She looked at him and smiled. Four years. It had been four years since the two of them sat in the residents lounge writing wedding vows on a post-it. Finally when they finished eating, Derek handled the check and they headed out. When they walked out they looked at the beautiful beach in front of them. Meredith was a little chilly and Derek could tell by her shivering. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. Meredith smiled.  
"I love you so much." She said. He wrapped his arms around her,  
"I love you more Meredith Grey." he told her. She layed back into his hug and relaxed. Meredith loved spending time with Derek, just enjoying one another's company.  
When they finally headed back to the hotel, Meredith couldn't have kicked her heels off any faster. She loved dressing nice, especially for Derek, but her feet were killing her. Derek walked over to her and said,  
"Allow me." as he unzipped the dress. The dress fell to the floor revealing the new lingerie Meredith had bought. Derek was in awe as he stepped back to admire what she was wearing. Meredith turned around looking at her husband,  
"Is their a problem?" she said lifting her one shoulder. Derek looked at her and then scanned her whole body. His jaw dropped and he couldn't help it. Meredith walked over to him and whispered, "I didn't think so." she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the bed, when they reached their destination, she pushed him onto his back. She stood over him and quickly moved herself to be on top of him.  
"Oooh, Mer." he said purring her name. Meredith put a finger to his mouth,  
"No talking." she said as she unbuttoned every button on his shirt. Derek enjoyed watching Meredith do this just as much as Meredith enjoyed doing it. Meredith knew every part of Derek's body so well. Derek ran his hands over the red and black lingerie she was wearing, he was so intrigued he didn't even notice Meredith struggling to take his pants off. When they were finally off Derek allowed himself to roll on top of her. "Mer, you look hot, but you need to be naked, like now." he said. Meredith smiled as he unzipped the back of the lingerie. He began leaving a trail of hot and wet kisses down her body. She moaned his name out as he made his way down to his destination. She grabbed onto the already messy sheets as he licked her lady parts. The sensations drove her wild. She clenched onto his hair and he continued his job, until he came up. He kissed her and she kissed him back as they gasped for air. Meredith decided to give him a break and put herself on top to do some work. She bucked her hips on and off Derek's large erection as he groaned out in pleasure. Finally their sweaty bodys collapsed onto one another as they struggled to breath. Meredith played with Derek's chest hairs,  
"So what time is it?" she questioned. He looked at her then lifted his wrist to get a good look at the time, "12:02. Why?" She looked into his eyes and smiled "Happy Anniversary" she told him. He smiled,  
"Happy Anniversary baby."

sorry this is so short and basic ive been so busy lately i'll try and update soon! - b 


End file.
